Día de lluvia
by MaestroJGC
Summary: En un dia de lluvia con un Adrien aburrido y una Marinette confiada puede ser el inicio de algo.


Lluvia.

Era una mañana lluviosa y los alumnos miraban por las ventanas con aburrimiento esperando a que ése diluvio pasé un poco para irse a sus casas ya que la maestra no fue ese día.

-Estoy aburrido.

Adrien volteó la mirada hacía todos sus compañeros, Alix y Kim le dibujaban cosas en la cara a un dormido Nathaniel, Chloe y Sabrina estaban con sus celulares, Iván hablaba con Mylene, Rose y Juleka parecían jugar algo junto a Lila, Nino y Alya miraban por la ventana como dos enamorados la lluvia y finalmente estaba ella con su presa en manos.

-Ajam.

Marinette oyó algo pero lo ignoró.

-¡Ajam, jam, jam!

Nuevamente le restó importancia al ruido y continuo comiendo esas media lunas con mermelada que hacían a cierto rubio babear.

-¡Ajam, miau, guof, kikiriki, otro gato y muchas cosas más para llamar la atención de Marinette Dupain Cheng alias la que tiene un sapo en la barriga por no combinar!

La chica se atragantó un poco y miró a Adrien con un sonrojo mientras este la veía de brazos cruzados.

-L...lo siento, es que hoy no desayune por que salí tardé de mi casa.

El chico pasó su pulgar por la comisura de los labios de la chica para sacarle ésa mancha de mermelada que tenía y se la llevó a su boca con una sonrisa.

-¡Mm! De membrillo, un gustó bastante raro pero igual me gusta.

Ella se sonrojo aún más y le extendió la bolsa donde tenía las media lunas y él la agarró sin dudarlo.

-Gracias.

Le sonrió y Marinette miró a otro lado sonrojada.

El chico comió con una sonrisa que desapareció al instante.

"¿Por qué ahora no sabe tan bien como hace un rato?"

Miró a su amiga con una sonrisa y se acercó a ella.

-Di "ah"...

Marinette se sonrojo al extremo al ver como Adrien le quería dar de comer, con miedo y alegría abrió su boca.

-Muy bien.

Adrien soltó la media luna y la dejó colgando en la boca de la chica.

Marinette parpadeo confundida y antes de darse cuenta vio como Adrien agarraba la otra punta con su boca y lo comía alegré.

"Ahora si sabe mejor"

La chica soltó la media luna asustada y se fue corriendo donde estaba Alya con Nino.

-¿Qué pasa?

La morena miró divertida como su amiga hacía señales con su mano sin poder hablar.

-No entiendo que quieres decirme amiga.

Nino le tocó el hombro y ella lo miró.

-Dice que Adrien la engaño, le dio de comer una media luna pero la dejó en su boca para luego comerla algo así como la dama y el vagabundo pero sin el besó.

Alya miró a su novio con sorpresa mientras Marinette asentía con la cabeza.

-Luego me enseñas como entiendes ésas extrañas señas y tú alegrate que el chico que te gusta casi te come la boca.

Sonrió con picardía y Marinette se fue corriendo hacía afuera olvidándose de la lluvia.

-Agreste, ve a buscarla antes de que pesque un resfrío.

El chico que se quedó comiendo en su lugar miró a Alya con seriedad.

-¿Por qué no vas tú?

La morena lo miró algo enojada.

-¿Te me estás revelando?

Adrien se atragantó un poco y se puso de pié asustado.

-N...no señora, ya mismo voy por Marinette.

Se fue corriendo a buscar a su amiga y no por que tuviese miedo de Alya y todas las fotos vergonzosas que le tomó, nada de éso, él solo se preocupaba por su amiga, si éso.

Marinette miraba la lluvia desde afuera de la escuela, sentía como ésas gotas de lluvia fría recorrían su cuerpo hasta que alguien la tomó de la mano.

-Vamos adentro o Alya se enojara conmigo.

Miró al chico y sonrió con malicia.

-Vamos a jugar.

Adrien parpadeo confundido y negó con su cabeza.

-Me alegra que me hables normalmente pero mi vida está en juego ahora si no te llevó adentró rápido.

Ella suspiro cansada y Adrien la miró con la ceja levantada por la actitud de su amiga.

-Si mejor vamos adentró por que la princesa ensuciara su vestido nuevo.

La cara de Adrien se puso un poco roja mientras Marinette soltaba su mano.

-Debí saber que tendrías miedo de tu padre y no querrías jugar en la lluvia.

Le sacó la lengua y ése fue el colmó para Adrien.

-¡Cuando te atrape lo vas a lamentar!

Salió corriendo tras su amiga y está huía mientras soltaba una hermosa risa para el chico.

Como si fuesen dos niños pequeños se tiraban agua con algunos valdés que había cerca, se empujaban jugando y de vez en cuando Adrien la abrazaba y le hacía cosquillas. Pasaron así toda la mañana sin preocuparse de su salud.

Luego de dos horas de juego bajó la lluvia fueron adentro por obligación de Alya la cual los metió de la oreja y ahora los tenía de rodilla.

-Son amigos, bien, me alegra mucho. Se están enamorado, genial, ahora Marinette ya no hará tantas locuras. Pero juegan en medió de la lluvia con los exámenes finales cerca ¡¿Están locos o que?! ¡No quiero ir el siguiente año sin mí amiga, así que se me ponen de pié y van derechitos a su casa a tomar un baño caliente y pobre de ustedes si se enferman!

Los dos palidecieron y se fueron a sus casas juntos. Primero Adrien llevó a Marinette a la suya como todo un caballero.

-Me quería disculpar contigo, por mí culpa Alya te agarró de la oreja.

El chico sonrió y se tocó su aún dolida oreja.

-No te preocupes, de hecho no me divertía así hace mucho tiempo.

Bajó su paraguas, ambos comenzaron a mojarse más pero no le dieron impotencia.

Adrien puso una mano sobre el hombro de Marinette y le sonrió alegré.

-Me gustaría que todos los días puedas divertirte así conmigo.

Le besó en la mejilla y se fue dejando a la chica con una sonrisa y un sonrojo.

-¡Achi!

Se tapó la nariz asustada y bajó su cabeza deprimida.

-Alya va a matarme.

Y se fue a su casa con una sonrisa a pesar de que luego Alya la querría matar por enfermarse pero moriría felíz.

Fín. .

.  
Hola!

Tenía ganas de hacer esto, no me pude resistir.

Por aquí a los famosos croissant se les llama media luna, aclaró por las dudas.

Esperó que les haya gustado.

Hasta la próxima... 


End file.
